The story of us
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: So Mike and Connie are trying to spend their lifes together, and they gonna figure out all the good and bad on living together, and all that a life on two can bring.
1. A chocolate mess

AN: Get ready ladies 'cause I'm back. Sorry if I've been away for a while, but that's me, I'm coming and going all the time. And hey I'm back now and I have a new story. It start in the 18th season and will keep going. Hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

So there he was. In a floral apron (the only one she could find, she assure him). Baking a cake, the last thing he hoped he would be doing in a Saturday afternoon, but when Connie called him and said she needed his help with Jack's birthday present, it wasn't something he could deny. He thought he only was going to care some bags and walk the wholly afternoon, and even seeming something boring, there he was. After all when he could see her out of the office? But when he came to her apartment and she opened up the door for him with happiness shining all over her face and saying that there were a lot of things to get to be done.

She set him to work on the measuring of ingredients. Apparently it was the only thing he could do without spoiling her plains. "Are you sure this recipe is right Con?"

She toured to face him, suppressing a giggle. Naturally she had others apron that he could use but floral was the one that suited him very well. And since her know him, she never saw him out of his comfort zone. "Of course it is. What part are you up to?"

She walked over and peered over his shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck and the slight touch of her body against his. He fought to stay calm and remember how to breathe. He knows her for how long? Eight months or so? How could she do it with him? How could she make him feel this way?

"It just that it says add three cups of chocolate chips. Three cups? Is that really necessary?"

She giggles again, a large grin spreading all over her face "Of course it is necessary. And don't even bother arguing with me. We all know who has the greatest knowledge in chocolate cake here".

She set him back to work, measuring the flour and butter. There was no talk between them, but the silence wasn't awkward, was never awkward, between them. Just as they had a routine going, the phone rang. Connie hurried of into the living room to answer it

It was in that split he got the idea. He knew that it was a bad idea and would end up very, very messy, but once it had formed in his head he couldn't stop it. He imagined her expression. And knew at once that he had to do it. He grabbed a large serving spoon from her drawn and waited.

She walked back to the kitchen, wondering why she couldn't hear the beater going. He should be in that part now. She sighed. He probably didn't even know how to use a beater. She took one step into the kitchen, and before she could even register what was happening she saw a giant spoonful of chocolate cake mix flying towards her and felt it hit her square in the face.

"What a shot" the call came from Mike before he could saw the serious look on her face. "_Oops. I'm in trouble now_" He thought doing his best to suppress a grin but filling miserably.

She stalked over to him, grabbing the bowl from his hands. He knew she was probably pissed and she had the right to be. Before he could think in the right words for an apologize, a hand shot out of nowhere and smeared chocolate cake batter all over his face. A giggle escaped from her lips and it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. And before he knew it, it was an all out food fight.

"You're in trouble now Connie Rubirosa" Mike called out lobbing a handful batter at her but missing to the left.

"Oh yeah? You should be afraid Michael Cutter. Very afraid"Another handful was tossed at him, hitting him in the chest. He ran over to her, his hands covered in cake mix.

"Oh come here, you".

He trapped her in a hug, smearing chocolate all over her clothing. Before he knew it, the both lost their balance, ending up on the floor which was also covered with chocolate cake mix. He had fallen on top of her as they both stopped, breathing heavily. He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She could feel all his weight on top of her, but it was comforting. She didn't dare to move, the contact of both they body was something so rare that she was scared to even breathe, just in case it was a dream. And then, as if in one of her romance novel, he leant over and planted a chocolaty kiss on her lips.

"And what was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, you had a bit of chocolate in the corner of your mouth. I couldn't possibly let the normally immaculate looking Connie Rubirosa appear to be a two years old with chocolate smeared all over her mouth, could I?"

Something passed over her face, and he noticed the glint on her eyes. Moving just a fraction, she passed her finger in a puddle of chocolate mix and smeared chocolate around her mouth.

"You're right Mr. Cutter. Apparently I have some more here. Think you could help me clean that up also?"

She smiled a sweet and innocent smile and waited for him to make his next move.

"Hmmm I think I could Miss. Rubirosa"

As he leant down, his lips brushing against hers, he realized that chocolate cake was with no doubt his favorite dessert.


	2. Jack's Birthday

It was not too hard to organize the apartment for the party. The difficult part was concentrate in organize the apartment without thinking about Connie's lips.

Connie didn't seem to be so distracted like he did, she looked happier. And while they were fasted on the wall the huge range writing in large letters "Happy Birthday Boss", Mike allowed look at her. Connie is so beautiful, cheerful, sympathetic and intelligent. He doesn't how long he stood there staring at her. Mike just knew that there was a world around him when he saw that she was smiling at him. "You're so beautiful" just after a few seconds he realized that he had said it aloud.

"Thanks" She smiled a bit shiny "Well, I think we're done".

"So… Er… I… I think I'm going home… You know… Take a shower and… You know" he was a bit nervous for what he said.

For the first time in that afternoon, they were embarrassed by the kiss. Mike didn't know what to say, for the first time he had broken his professionalism rule. They've been working together from a couple of months and Connie was driving him crazy. "So… Do you need me?" He said looking at the floor while Connie opened the door "To bring something, of course".

"More beer, I'm afraid I don't bought enough"

"Oh, alright then" He smiled a bit nervous.

"Hey Mike" She said and he turned with his best and more irresistible confused face "You have a bit of chocolate in the corner of your mouth"

"Where?" He said trying to clean it up with his tongue "Here?" He said again licking the corner of his mouth.

"Let me clean it for you" She stretched and touched his face, his skin was so soft and his beard was always well shaved. "That's it" She said without move her hand.

The touch of her hand was something so mild and gentle. Mike couldn't do nothing but kiss her for the third time in that day. "I think it should stop happing" she said a bit shiny.

"I hope no" he smiled and winked "Well, I'm leaving now, I'll be back latter with my present for Jack and more beer".

Mike started to walk to the stairs. His face looked like a little boy with a new toy, he barely knew that behind him standing in the door watching him go, was a Connie Rubirosa looking like a teenager girl.

Mike wasn't the first one to come; he wanted to keep up appearances, if people already talked about him and Connie, what they could say if he was the first to come? The truth is, he had nothing against that rumors, he just wanted that to be true ones.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted to keep up appearances. Connie received him with a similar compliance like all the mornings, she took the beer to the kitchen and told him to let the present with the others.

The party was going well; the doorman would say when Jack arrives. Mike was alone in a corner just watching Connie, when Ed and Lupo came toward him. "Speak up Cutter" Lupo said taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" Mike was confused with that, and angry for having his view of Connie blinded.

"What's happening between you and Rubirosa?" He felt very nervous with Ed's question.

"No… Nothing… There… There's nothing be… Between us" He hated himself for stutter like that.

"He stuttered" Lupo said laughing and looking at Ed.

"It seems you aren't that professional, hmm consoler?"

"It is always the quiet ones, doesn't it?" Lupo said giving a slap on Mike's shoulder.

"I will not let you talk about Miss. Rubirosa like that. She never, ever would do something like that, she is smart, beautiful, sympathetic and funny, she doesn't need to get evolved with a coworker. You idiots would be lucky if someday you had a chance with her" Mike knew he shouldn't have said that.

Lupo and Ed just looked at each other and laugh while they were leaving. Mike sighed and leaned back in a wall and took a sip of his beer. He looked at Connie and she smiled and waved to him, his response was a nod and lifted his claw as a toast.

Everybody just stayed quiet, Connie turned of the lights letting jus a lampshade turned out, when she opened the door and Jack took the first step into the apartment, all the lights were turned and the DA Jack McCoy was received with a shout of happy birthday. Jack didn't seem too surprised, it wasn't easy to surprise Jack, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't thankful. After some hugs, hand shakes and happy birthday wishes, some sincere and others not so much, Jack finally get some peace, and peace for Jack means the opposite to Mike.

Fortunately, running from Connie was helping Mike to run from Jack, apparently no one goes to the kitchen , and even that he still have the memories of that afternoon, the kitchen still a good place for him. Well, this until Jack come and mess everything up. "And there's the party man!" Mike said smiling.

"Good evening boy" Jack said leaning back against on the sink counter.

"Happy birthday" He raised his bottle and smiled again.

"What the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem here" Mike said drinking a little more "Everybody is happy" He sneered sarcastically hopping that Jack would believe it.

"Hey boys" Connie said with a smile "Don't you think that nobody can see you guys here?"

"Well… Maybe…" Mike wanted to say something, but the only thing he had in mind was Connie and the food fight of that afternoon.

Mike and Connie looked at each other for a while, their gazes met, and for a while he almost could ignore Jack's presence. "For God Connie, there's chocolate all over the floor. Did you let a four years child cook for you?" Jack said making Mike and Connie clean they throats.

"Kind of" She stared at Mike for a second, and then she knew that if she kept looking at him, everybody at that party would know what was happening between them. "Come on Jack, let's go to some place that everybody can see you" Connie said pushing Jack out of the kitchen "It's your party, you don't want to miss it"

Mike watched her go, and started to think about let something happen between them. She is pretty and is single, and Mike only sees his family a few times in the year, and in the least few months Connie become more present in his life that his own mother. He needed her, and something inside him told him that she needed him too.

Running from Connie wasn't the solution for his problems, he should face it, look in her eyes and say everything that he heave been feeling along this months, all that he felt in the first time he saw her… But he should wait the end o that party.

With the end of the party, Jack was the last one to leave, it was already One O'clock when Jack left letting Connie all alone in her apartment. She hated the fact that Mike had left and let her alone to clean up everything. Well she thinks that he was gone, he didn't say goodbye, he just disappeared without saying anything.

She was setting on the couch, trying to know to where she would start. She hated to be alone, if at least Mike was there with her. No, she couldn't, they couldn't, they work together, he is her boss. "Oh this place is a mess!" He said coming from the kitchen, he was a little dizzy and had a bottle of beer in hands.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She asked surprised and a bit happy for him to be there. And maybe her happiness was bigger than her surprise.

"Connie, we need to talk" He stumbled toward her and kneed before her looking into her eyes.

"I knew, I've been thinking and I think we could pretend that nothing happened" She took his bottle and sit it on the coffee table.

"What?" He almost yelled "No! No, nooo…" He said and stood there looking like a golden fish for a while "We couldn't, I couldn't. Look, I know I'm the most antisocial guy in the whole office, and that everybody says that I'm an 'Ice man' and I have no heart, and maybe they are right" Connie smiled for all the gestures that Mike was doing "But it was just until I met you. It sounds cliché, I know. But is the truth. You were the one who could get through 'Mike Cutter's professionalism armor' and I couldn't let it go… I can't, you're everything I talk about, everything that I dream about, everything that a think about, you're everywhere… I love you Connie Rubirosa."

She looked into his eyes, and she saw that the truth there. Mike Cutter was in front of her, his heart and his feeling all exposed. It was really Michael Cutter who was before her? "Mike… I… Don't know what to say to you…"

"I know, I know. You don't want to get involved with a coworker…"

"I did it before, Mike" She interrupted him with a sad look and his lips formed a big 'O' "I got hurt because of it, I don't want to suffer again, I really appreciated our friendship, I don't want it to end".

"I love you, I'm not getting younger and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Can't you even give me a chance? I might be a bit drunk, but if you wait until I get sober I assure you that I can make you happy. I do anything you want me to" Connie smiled "Please, I'm dunk on your apartment begging on my keens for you to give me a chance to make you happy. I'm not going to give it up that easy"

Again she looked into his eyes; there was something there a different shining in his eyes. She feels the same way that he did, how could she say no? "Ok Mike. After all I can't say I don't feel the same".

"Thank you" Mike said with both hand on Connie's face, he kissed her passionately, and after that he kissed her many times saying how much he loved her, she could hind her giggle, he makes her happy there was no doubt. "When you said you made this mistake before…" Mike said sitting beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Michael" She said knowing that he would respect her choice "Not now, honey" Connie brushed the hair that was coffering Mike's eyes and kissed him again. "I think you could spend the night here" There was a mischievous look on his eyes "On the couch, you clever boy. You're too drunk to go home".

"Jack was drunker than me and you let him go" He said laying his head on her lap

"Something happens to Jack and I get a new boss, something happens to you and…" Connie was passing her fingers on his hair. She felt she could get used to this.

"And you get a new… Boyfriend? Oh no, it's better I stay here on the couch where is safe" Connie smiled, she liked the drunken Mike.

Connie leant to kiss him again. She liked that, liked the taste of his lips, it didn't bother if he tastes like beer now. She just likes it, she loves everything about him, and now she knew that she could spend more time with him.


	3. Hangover and others things

AN: After a long time with internet problem, I'm back, but I have bad news (for you guys, not for me) I'm going to Rio de Janeiro this Monday, and I'll be there for a week or so. Then I don't know when I'll be able to post again.

Mike fell to sleep on Connie's lap, for a moment she just stood there, just watching him; watching his chest moving up and down with his slow breathe. His hair was a mix of light brown, sand and blonde, and it was all falling on his forehead. It looked so beautiful with his pale skin, Connie felt she could stay there forever and watch him.

Carefully she raised up and went to her bedroom, where she caught some sheets and a pillow for Mike. Even asleep, Mike was smiling. He looked so beautiful, so calm… And cute.

.

.

.

He felt the sunlight on his face, he took a deep breathe, his mind was a mess, everything seemed so confused, every memory was shuffled. He opened just one eye first, to try to get used to the low light, next he opened both, he didn't recognized where he was, he rubbed his eyes and blinked sometimes. He had a headache, probably it was a hangover. "Oh Matt, if I figure out what you put on my drink, I'll… I'll tell mom" He said rubbing his eyes again "No! It was you Theo, don't you?" He took another breath; his head was hurting so much. "Forget it, you both. I know it was Clara"

"I don't know with who you're talking to, but I made some coffee" He recognized that voice. It was a female voice, but wasn't Clara.

"Connie? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Mike, are you okay? Do you know where you are?" She asked worried.

"Boston" Mike's answer came so quickly "No?" He saw a confused look on her face "Where am I?"

"Mike you're at my place. You spend the night here. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, so it was not a dream?"

"Do you usually dream about kiss me?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot" He smiled and felt ashamed for what he said "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"That's ok Mike" There was a sad grin on Connie's face.

They stand in silence for a while. Mike was drinking his coffee in silence. He was confused; he was trying to remember what happened. "So, did I really kiss you?" Mike said trying not to face Connie "I mean… I remember it, but it all looks like a dream… I can't believe it really happened"

"Why? Why can't you believe you kissed me?"

"Because you're pretty and smart… I'm just a fool. You're so out of my league" He smiled "So, I did all that? I told you?"

"Yes, and it was so cute"

"And you feel the same way that I do?" She nodded "Sorry"

"For what?"

"For being drunk when I told you… And this hangover now"

"That's ok Mike" She kissed his cheek "So, who is Clara?"

"Why? Are you a jealous girlfriend?" He teased.

"Even a little. It's just that your friend "Hottie Clara" called you. She, some "Pretty Matt" guy, a guy named "Hotstuff Theo", and your mother" She saw Mike take a long breathe.

"Did you answer my phone?" He was a little ashamed, she could tell.

"No, I just let it ring over and over again while these names was showing in the display"

"Oh, thank God. Where's my phone" Connie pointed to the coffee table and Mike picked it.

"Are you calling the 'Hotstuff guy'?" She asked and Mike just grinned sarcastically while he dialed the number on his cell.

"Hello Clarice" He said as Clara answered the phone.

"Thank God, you're alive" Clara said "Guys, Tony is alive" He could hear as she yelled, and he also could hear the voices behind her "Where are you Tony?"

"New York. I'm not going"

"What? Wait, Matt said that when he called you yesterday you said you were already packing your bags. Why you aren't coming anymore?"

"Is just…" He looked at Connie "I'm busy, ok?"

"But, it's granny's birthday" He could hear Theo's voice on the speaker.

"She won't remember it anyway. I'm not going this year, ok? And it would bother you guys if once. Just once, I'm not asking too much. Doesn't mock my cell phone contacts?"

"Yes" Theo yelled.

"A lot Tony" Matt said laughing.

"Ok, enough you guys, Tony can't handle some brother's joke. It isn't his fault, he grew up alone and dad doesn't love him, but that's okay Tony, we… Will find someone who might love you"

"Oh, thank you, Clarice. Tell my mother I love her, and tell granny that Arthur send her a kiss"

Mike hung up and started to giggle while he shook his head. "What's so funny?" Connie asked and he looked at her.

"Is just… These guys… They are so… Them"

"So, who are 'these guys'?"

"They are… My family" Mike smiled.

"Why you should be in Boston?"

"Today is my grandma's birthday"

"And why you're not going?"

"George... Ah... My father will be there. I didn't want to go anyway, I was going because of my mother, and I want to stay here with you"

"But what about your family?"

"I just want to be with you, ok?"

.

.

.

Later on that day, Mike and Connie went to his apartment so Mike could take a shower.

While Mike was in his bathroom, Connie was looking all over his place. She went to his closet. 'A lot of suits I can see' she thought and giggled, were then that she found an old wooden box. It was all dusty and old. She opened it and put the cover aside. Connie was sitting on her knees; she found old photos of Mike, some of when he was a baby with blonde hair and adorable cheeks, in one of them, Mike was naked on a bed, he was smiling and she could see that in that time he only had two teeth. Looking a little more, she found a tatter; it looked a lot like a baby blanket. Wrapped in it was a teddy bear. An old teddy bear, patched and grimy, she couldn't suppress a giggle that escaped from her lips. "What are you doing?" Mike was standing at the door wearing just a male shorts.

"Sorry Mike, but you had a beautiful butt" She teased with a grin "Are you mad at me?"

Mike sighed and said:

"No" he walked toward her and sited beside her "So, what did you find out about me?"

"Almost nothing, just some olds pictures, your blanket and teddy bear…"

"Hey, be careful with Timbus. He is the proof that someday I was a kid" Mike said making Connie laugh.

"Ok, I'm not touching Timbus anymore. I was just looking for some sign of 'these guys' who are your family"

"Just keep looking. I'm sure that might be some old photo of us" He smiled "Do you want some help?"

Connie nodded. Mike never let someone look at his old stuff; there were his old memories, things that he doesn't wanted anybody to ever see. It was part of who he was, if somebody saw that stuff he would never be the same with this person, but Connie was different, he was having fun showing her all his old pictures. I felt good. "Oh my God Mike, what happened with your hair in this photo?" Connie said laughing as she handing Mike a picture of him with long blonde dreads

"Well, you wanted to meet some of 'my family'" He said "This isn't me, it's Matt, my evil twin" He giggled with the thought of Matt wearing dreadlocks.

"Do you have a twin?"

"Yeah, there's another Michael Cutter out there"

"There's something writing in this photo" Connie said looking at the picture.

"Don't read it, it is a…"

'Dear Tony, here's a picture of me to you always remember who is the handsome twin' Connie read it aloud and laughed. "Why he is calling you 'Tony'?" She asked curious.

"Well, that's how everybody used to call me"

"But Tony is a short for Anthony"

"Michael Anthony Cutter" He sighed looking at her.

"I'm learning a lot about you today"

"Well, I think I'll need to kill you then" He smiled and Connie laughed.

Mike was so mysteries, but yet at the same time he was like an opened book for Connie. She was enjoying spend this time with him, she wished everyday to be like this. Just knowing each other a little better. Connie was looking at a photo of Mike with Matt wearing baseball uniforms, when Mike pulled the photo out of her hands and kissed her.

It seemed it was like a century since the last time he has kissed her. The kiss was passionate and intense. Connie hold the back of his neck as Mike lay over her holding her hands beside her waist. His fingers were entwined with hers.

He stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes; he brushed a lock of hair that was falling on her face. Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss, and she looked beautiful. "I Love you, do you know that?" He said hypnotized by her beauty.

She nodded and kissed him again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok "ghost readers" I know you're out there, and if you don't review this chapter... Well I know where you live


End file.
